


Seeing the Angles

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s03e11 The Forbidden Fountain of the Foreverglades, Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers for Episode: s03e11 The Forbidden Fountain of the Foreverglades, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Louie is there, the bright boy with the harebrained schemes to match her own and the heart of gold that had saved her (and gotten her a good share of treasure) back at Doofus Drake’s party, and he looks… Well. He looks broken.
Relationships: Louie Duck & "Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119
Collections: Finished111





	Seeing the Angles

She looks at them, Scrooge’s kids, tied up with a pool floaty, and she looks at the jugs of youth water, and Goldie already knows how disappointed Scooge will be in her for not only leaving him, but for leaving them behind as well. 

That’s alright. She’s dealt with Scooge’s disappointment before, his anger, his discontent. She won’t mind dealing with it again. 

But one more glance at the boys makes her stop in her tracks. 

_ Louie  _ is there, the bright boy with the harebrained schemes to match her own and the heart of gold that had saved her (and gotten her a good share of treasure) back at Doofus Drake’s party, and he looks… Well. He looks  _ broken.  _ The fear on his face is so tangible she can almost feel it herself, and whatever wits he has seem to be lost to it. 

She’s reminded, abruptly, that these are just  _ kids,  _ dealing with so much more than she can possibly imagine going through at their age, with their family being what it is. 

And Louie… He’s such a smart kid.  _ Such  _ a smart kid. It pains her to see him reduced to a scared little whelp like he looks like now. 

So she tucks her jug of youth juice under her arm, a plan already forming in her mind. If she can just get the jug into Jeeves’ mouth, she might be able to eliminate him from the fight and turn the odds in their favour.

“Alright, kids,” she says, stepping back into the room. The red one squawks again, wordlessly, in what seems to be a cry of fear for her.

“No, what are you doing, get out of here while you can!” the blue one yells. 

But Louie… He’s smarter than his brothers, in his own very special way. He sees the angles, just like she does, and she sees in his face the very second that he figures it out. 

“...Goldie?” he says quietly, just barely audible under the chaos of the other two. She winks at him and grabs the floaty, hoisting the three of them up like they weigh nothing —and  _ damn  _ if it doesn’t feel good to be young again— and pulling them out the door and back into the fray. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned how much I’m in love with Goldie? Bc HOO BOY LET ME TELL YOU—
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
